


Internet Friends

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, selectively mute cassandra cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: "L'anglais est bizarre. Parlez français si c'est plus facile" Cass didn’t even look up from her phone until she realized that she had spoken out loud, in French.“Since when do you know French?”
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Internet Friends

Cass had to be taught by the Waynes how to read, write, and speak English. Her only language seemed to be how to read actions and movements. While the Waynes could read some body language, they would sometimes miss little movements and what they meant, which seemed to upset Cass, even if she barely showed it.

After Cass was fluent in English, she still preferred to communicate with movements and actions instead of speaking and writing. It was because of Cass’s ability to read body language that she was often brought to W.E. meetings.

This is where they were currently, Bruce and Tim were talking business while Cass was typing on a phone. They were in a meeting with a potential business partner, CEO, Adrien Agreste, from the company Agreste photography.

The meeting was going rather well, and the background checks the Waynes had run before the meeting had come out clean for Adrien. He seemed to be trying his hardest to distance himself from his father’s image. As well as right all of his Father’s wrongs.

The main problem the Waynes are having with this meeting is that Adrien was having trouble sticking to English and would often switch to French without realizing it.

"L'anglais est bizarre. Parlez français si c'est plus facile" (English is weird. Speak French if it’s easier.) Cass said absentmindedly. Cass didn’t even look up from her phone until she realized that she had spoken out loud, in French.

When she looked up, Cass saw Bruce and Tim staring at her with shock and curiosity hidden beneath layers of well-practiced neutrality. The guest CEO, Adrien, sent her a thank full smile.

The meeting went well after they had all switched to French.

Once it was over, they walked out of the meeting room, Adrien heading towards the exit while the Waynes moved to Bruce’s office.

“Since when do you know French?” Tim questions with curiosity clear in his tone of voice and movements.

“Tim, let Cass sit down before you start questioning her,” Bruce chastises him.

Although Bruce’s body language gave away his own impatient curiosity as he waited for Cass to settle.

Cass curled up on the couch, holding the same phone from before to her chest. She nodded her head, permitting them to start questioning her.

“When did you learn French?” Tim asked again, this time with more patience.

Cass tilted her head to the right in thought. She then held up three fingers before switching the amount to four, then back to three with a shrug.

“The league taught you, French?” Bruce asked. He had been sure that the league had only taught her body language.

Cass shook her head left to right, letting them know that the league hadn’t taught her any spoken languages.

“Then who taught you?” At Bruce’s question, a faint blush made its way to Cass’s cheeks as she held the phone closer to her chest.

Bruce and Tim noticed Cass’s movement and blush. They shared a look, deciding that this was a better conversation to have at home.

Alfred picked them up from W.E., driving them back to the manor. The whole ride back Cass was typing on her phone. Every once in a while Cass would smile down at it, almost like she was texting someone. Tim and Bruce messaged the other Waynes to ask if Cass was texting them only to receive some form of ‘no’ from all of them.

Then they realized, this wasn’t Cass’s normal phone.

Sure they had seen her use the phone before, but whenever she used this phone she would smile at it or let out a small held-back laugh. It didn't matter what mood she was in beforehand, texting whoever was on the other side of that phone seemed to put her in a good mood.

Once they reached the manor, Bruce, Tim, and Cass moved to the living room where all the other Waynes had gathered for a family meeting, Alfred disappearing into the kitchen.

All the Waynes were settled in their preferred seats. Tim and Bruce stared at Cass, but Cass simply chose to ignore them in favor of texting the mysterious person on her phone.

“I’ll bite first I guess,” Jason states, turning his attention towards Cass. “You knew how to speak a language before we taught you English?”

Cass looked at her brother and slowly nodded her head.

“Cool, and that language is...” Jason asked, leaving it as an open question.

“French.” Cass informs them before adding “Mandarin.” as a last-minute thought.

“Where did you learn those?” Dick asked in a soft voice. His body language gives off nothing but caring and curiosity.

Cass couldn’t help the blush that appeared on her features or the way she nervously fidgeted with the cuffs of her long sleeve sweatshirt.

Sure she had thought about introducing them or at the very least, telling them about Marinette, but Cass never imagined that she would out herself accidentally by speaking French.

If anything she thought that one of her brothers would get too nosey and find out about her by themselves.

“Paris,” Cass answered, still playing with her sleeves.

The answer got a chuckle or amused huff out of most of the Waynes.

“Ok, fair,” Dick says before asking a follow-up question. “Who taught you those and why were you in Paris?”

“Hurt badly,” Cass tells them. “Someone helped.” She says with a soft smile.

“And this special someone wouldn’t happen to be this mysterious internet friend of yours would they?” Jason teased, and to all the Waynes’ surprise, Cass reacted to the teasing by hiding her face, letting out an embarrassed whine.

This was an action they never thought they would see from the former assassin turned vigilant. It was a new side of Cass they had never seen before.

“Cassandra, is there something you're not telling us about your online friend?” Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cass continued to hide her face for a minute or two before looking around the room. All she saw was curiosity staring back at her, patiently waiting for her to answer Bruce’s question.

“My girlfriend,” Cass said quietly in an otherwise silent room.

To her surprise, the room didn’t break into chaos as she had originally thought it would. Instead, they all started asking question after question about Marinette.

“Why don’t you invite her to the manor when she’s free,” Bruce offered. Cass immediately jumped up and hugged him, causing everyone in the room to send her smiles and soft looks.

Cass couldn’t be happier with who her family is.

Now all that was missing was her home.


End file.
